<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Attempts At Bleeding Out by soft_but_gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931337">Best Attempts At Bleeding Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin'>soft_but_gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Injury, Truth Serum, a bit of implied past quinlan/obi-wan, drugged, palps is dead and this is post-war but that has nothing to do with the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Cody are sleeping comfortably when a crash in the refresher alerts them to an intruder.</p>
<p>(Whumptober day 10: blood loss/trail of blood)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Attempts At Bleeding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the crash in the refresher that woke them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan leaped out of the bed, lightsaber flying to his hand as he ran. Cody was only a second behind him, grabbing his blaster from the desk. While Obi-Wan ran straight for the 'fresher and the identified threat, Cody took a moment to clear the rest of the small apartment. No sense in letting anything take them by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no attackers lying in wait, but there was a trail of blood from an open living room window to the 'fresher. Cody went to close and lock the window, in case any pursuers of whichever friend of theirs had broken in tried to follow. A closed window wouldn’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, but they’d make more noise getting in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the 'fresher, Obi-Wan found Quinlan Vos lying on the floor, blood soaking his tunics, looking like a crime scene. Quinlan’s eyes were unfocused as he tracked Obi-Wan’s movement. “Hey Kenobi,” he said. “Can I borrow your first aid kit? I was looking for it in the usual spots, but I think you rearranged everything compared to your Temple apartments. Also my legs gave out, which is probably from the blood loss, I don’t think loquasin has that side effect, but I think loquasin might be a blood thinner, cuz I’ve been stabbed before and it usually takes longer to get to this point, and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stepped over his friend as he rambled uncontrollably, and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet. Then he kneeled down beside Quinlan and started untying Quinlan’s tunics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t think you’ve been this desperate to get my tunics off since we were teenagers,” Quinlan mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please shut up,” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I’m so doped up with loquasin right now I don’t think I can physically shut up for another four hours or so. Is your husband gonna be okay with this? I’d really prefer not to get shot on top of being stabbed, that is just too much for one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘His husband’ is fine with it, thanks,” Cody said dryly from behind them. “I’m not fine with you dying on our ‘fresher floor, so keep it together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bly almost shot me the last time I dropped in on Aayla,” Quinlan said, almost like he hadn’t heard Cody. “I know how jittery non-Jedi can get. No extra sense to tell if they’re about to be in danger or not. It would make me anxious too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has</span>
  </em>
  <span> made me anxious, when I didn’t have the Force with me. Do you remember that time on that planet, uh, whateverthekark planet where Master Tholme said Jinn made you too dramatic to be a Shadow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm,” Obi-Wan said, starting to clean the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hated it there. We both got—</span>
  <em>
    <span>kark</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kenobi, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>—you should have taken Force Healing with Bariss or Nahdar, honestly, man, who trained you in combat medicine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have gone to a hospital,” Obi-Wan snapped, more from stress than irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel safer here,” Quinlan said. “Also this was closer than the hospital. I was bleeding a lot, okay? It’s not even that </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s bleeding so much, but I’m really karking dizzy. Once you wrap me up, maybe we </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to the hospital. Do you keep bacta on hand? I know you used to when you were a Padawan, because Jinn hated going to the Healers even more than you did, and he was like, the biggest karking idiot about it too. If you don’t, you should probably start doing that again. Cody told me all about your bad habits during the war, and it’s not like you have a team of clone medics following you around anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, who was currently applying bacta to the wound, huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan. Hey. Hey Obi-Wan,” Quinlan said suddenly, gripping Obi-Wan’s wrists with bloody hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Quin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna pass out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Quinlan came to, he was notably not in a hospital. His side was sore, and he was in some very soft robes that smelled like Alderaanian chamomile and had the memory of a warm morning in sunlight attached to it. Huh. At some point, Obi-Wan had caught up to his height enough that he actually fit in Obi-Wan’s robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a familiar smell in the small apartment. He groaned as he committed himself to consciousness. “Are you making Yancakes, Kenobi?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I am, and if you make any jokes about me burning the house down, you won’t be getting any.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it,” Quinlan said, slowly stretching out and moving to a more comfortable position on the couch he’d found himself on. “Gonna be honest, I’m kinda surprised that I woke up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who dragged yourself here,” Obi-Wan and Cody said in stereo, in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact same tone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Quinlan said. “I expected that from Kenobi, but Cody? Really? I thought we had a rapport!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody snorted. “Not when you wake me up at three am with your best attempt at bleeding out on my refresher floor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t my best attempt,” Quinlan said petulantly. “I could do much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan grinned, and then carefully propped himself up on an elbow, looking around for his gloves. He didn’t see them on either of the low tables by the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to my gloves?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t wearing any when you arrived,” Obi-Wan said. “And I did check your pockets before tossing your tunics. They were shredded beyond repair, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Quinlan said. “I’m stealing this one then. How do you even get it this soft? Mine aren’t soft like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep them long enough that repeated washings soften them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banthashit,” Quinlan said. “I know this hasn’t been worn more than two or three times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan huffed a laugh as he set a plate of Yancakes on the table next to Quinlan. “Fine. Master Sageon made a deal with me when I was barely into Knighthood that if I could keep the number of replacement tunics in a year under fifteen he’d start saving some of the soft ones for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>karking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hilarious,” Quinlan said, slowly getting himself upright enough to eat his breakfast—or maybe lunch, he wasn’t sure what time it was. His hands shook, but not nearly as much as he expected them to. “So, not that I’m complaining, but why <em>aren’t</em> I in a hospital right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our apartment basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a field hospital,” Cody said, sitting down on the other side of the couch. “Like you said this morning, we don’t have a team of medics following us around anymore. I’ve learned to make up for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan snorted. “Better you than me,” he said, as Obi-Wan sat down in between them. “I did my time of trying to look after this </span>
  <em>
    <span>koochoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nearly twenty years of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re horrible,” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Quinlan said, leaning his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he worked through his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he fell asleep again before finishing the plate, well, he needed the rest anyway. He could trust Cody and Obi-Wan to look out for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>